At the End of the Rainbow
by The-Seven-Eeveelutions
Summary: After the Mare Do Well incident, Rainbow struggles with feelings of humiliation, hurt, and betrayal. Deciding that the only way to move past this is to leave Ponyville, she and Tank strike out on their own. This leads Rainbow to discovering the truth about a past she never knew she had, but when the safety of Equestria is on the line, where will Dash's loyalty lie?
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal and Loyalty

Author's Note: Ok, many people think that _The Mysterious Mare Do Well_ left much to be desired. I know I did. So, that being said, I've decided to tweak it a bit. Please note this is my first time doing an mlp fim fanfic and I have no idea if I can pull it off or not. So don't blame me if it flops.

Disclaimer: Lauren Faust. The only name I can associate to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Chapter 1: Betrayal and Loyalty

I angrily balled up the piece of paper I was writing on and threw it behind me. It landed square in the trash can, but I was too upset to compliment my too-awesome-for-words skills at hoofball. Oh right, intros. The name's Rainbow Dash. Maybe you've heard of me? The reigning Best Young Flier of Equestria, the only pony ever to do a Sonic Rainboom _twice, _the (arguable) winner of the Iron Pony competition, the barer of the Element of Loyalty. Yeah, I'm pretty cool. So why was this so hard? I rubbed my eyes in the dim candlelight and picked up the quill.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned_

I didn't get any farther before I crumpled this sheet and threw it behind me as well. My trash can was over flowing with friendship reports I'd tried to write and failed. I laid my head down on my desk and sighed. I'd been trying since this afternoon to come up with a friendship report to summarize today's…"lesson". But what was I supposed to say? 'Dear Princess Celestia, Today I learned that it's perfectly ok for my friends to go behind my back and humiliate me in front of the entire town.' Yeah, I'm sure Twilight would just love that. Ok, maybe I was being a little…umm, egotistical. I'll admit to that, but does that really make what they did to me fair trade?

They put on freaking costume to conceal themselves from me, didn't even try to talk to me once, showed me up multiple times in front of everypony, and then when they were given praise they certainly didn't shy away from it. They even went so far as to build themselves up. And I'm supposed to write the friendship report? But "teaching me a lesson" wasn't the worst thing they did. Because I could handle it if anypony else started stealing attention from me. Don't get me wrong, I'd be jealous beyond compare, but as long as I had my friends I'd be ok in the end.

But it wasn't anypone else masqueraded as Mare Do Well. It was my friends. The ponies who up till now have always been there for me. The ones who I played pranks with (or on as the case may be). The ones who came to my hometown Cloudsdale to show support during the Best Young Flier competition. Hay, we've even saved the world twice already. I'd do anything for my friends, and I thought they'd do the same for me. But, no, I guess not.

_You're blowing this out of proportion._ I told myself. _They're your friends; they'd never want to hurt you. _But they did. They did hurt me because their actions showed that they were more willing to go behind my back then talk to me face to face. Maybe I wasn't being fair, but that's how I felt. And no matter how many times I told myself otherwise, it always came back to that. I snapped my head up from my desk and trotted across my bedroom to the closet. I pulled out my saddlebags and began tossing some of my things from around the room into them. I went back to the desk and placed a square sky blue case at the bottom of the bag. My hoof hovered above something on the desk for a minute before picking it up and placing it in as well. Closing the bags, I turned to Tank, my pet tortoise. He'd been watching me ever since I came home hours ago and started trying to write the Princess. He'd also been very useful to vent to as I was still confused about what to feel about "Mare Do Well".

"Tank, Fluttershy's supposed to stop by tomorrow. She'll be taking care of you till I get back."

Tank gave me a sad, slow smile and reached his head out so I could stroke it. He understood that this was something I had to do. He knew from hearing me rant that I didn't know how to take this, er new development or what to feel toward the ponies that played a part in it. And we both knew the only way I could really work all this out was to leave for a little while. Go somewhere and figure what I'm supposed to be feeling, because I couldn't figure it out here.

Still, this easy acceptance of my leaving unnerved me. I felt like I was betraying the one real friend I had left. The only one who didn't sing Mare Do Well's praises and totally forget me. I remembered when Tank and I first met, when I was looking for the perfect pet. I brushed him aside, because I wanted something that could fly around with me. But even though I didn't want him, he wanted me.

He participated in every contest even though he basically failed all the challenges. It didn't discourage him though, and in the end he was the only one who freed me from the boulder. He and I made across the finish line together, and because of that, because of his loyalty to me despite the fact I constantly told him to get lost, I chose him. But you know, it's times like this I wonder if I chose him, or if he chose me.

"Aw, ponyfeathers! Alright Tank, you're coming too."

His smile grew and changed from sad to happy. I bumped around in my closet until I found his helicopter hat. After securing it to him, and scribbling a note on the last smooth sheet of paper I had, we flew off under the light of the moon.

**Ok, well there it is. Like I said first time doing a mlp fanfic, but I enjoyed it. Review, and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2: Disappearing Rainbow

Author's Note: Happy Hearth's Warming everypony! Or Merry Christmas, either or.

Disclaimer: I don't own mlp. I feel empty inside. Maybe somepony will give the rights to me for Hearth's Warming? Anypony? No? Fine!

Chapter 2: Disappearing Rainbow

Fluttershy flew up to Rainbow's cloud house. Every Tuesday she would fly up and help Rainbow and Tank with that flying contraption Rainbow made him. She was hesitant about visiting her friend today, though. She'd known Rainbow longer than the others, and she'd seen the hurt look in the friend's eyes when she'd discovered the truth about Mare Do Well. Twilight said they would help Rainbow, not hurt her. Fluttershy didn't ever want to hurt any of her friends.

"Rainbow?" She called softly, avoiding the colorful streams running to ground below. She knocked on the door. "Rainbow, it's Fluttershy. I'd like to come in…if, you know, if that's um ok with you."

She softly tapped on the door, which swung up open with a low creaking sound. "Oh dear." The shy Pegasus ducked her head. On the one hoof, she didn't want to just go into Rainbow's home. But what if something was wrong? Oh what if Rainbow was sick, or hurt, or needed help only nopony would know because she couldn't tell them and Fluttershy was to afraid to go in and check? "Don't be ridiculous." She mumbled to herself. "Rainbow's probably just sleeping late or something. Yeah, that's it. Just…sleeping in. Everything's fine. Probably."

Fluttershy bit her lip nervously. Then took a deep breath and slowly walked into her friend's home, calling Rainbow's name all the while. The last room she visited was the bedroom. Moderate cyan eyes scanned the room anxiously. After deducing that neither Rainbow Dash nor Tank were in the house, Fluttershy turned to leave, but as she did a small breeze blew through Rainbow's window causing the sheet of paper left on her desk to land at Fluttershy's hooves.

Blinking in surprise, she picked up the note and read it before her eyes widened fearfully. "Oh no. This is what I was afraid of—I have to tell somepony."

Ten minutes later Fluttershy was standing in the library along with Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. Spike was there too.

"All right, Sugarcube. Everypony's 'ere now will ya tell us what gone and gotten ya so upset?" Applejack asked in a soothing voice. She had been helping Big Mac with canning Zap Apple Jelly for later on in the year when the soft-spoken Pegasus had rushed up to her, scared half out of her mind.

"Yes daring, do tell. You did seem a tad upset when you called me here." Rarity pointed out. She didn't want to distress Fluttershy any further but when her friend had arrived at the Carousel Boutique she couldn't speak without bursting in to tears every few minutes. Rarity just managed to figure out that Fluttershy wanted them all to meet together, but beyond that…the stylish Unicorn didn't have a single guess as to why the emergency meeting had been called.

"Hold on, we should wait for Rainbow Dash to get here, don't you think?" Twilight spoke up. Whatever the problem was, it was weighing heavily on Fluttershy's mind any foal could see that. It would be better if everypony was informed altogether, so the story only had to be told once. Or at least that's what Twilight thought.

"She's not coming." Fluttershy managed to squeak out, as Pinkie comforted her. "She's gone."

"Gone?!" Everypony and dragon assembled spoke their confusion at once.

Fluttershy's eyes were welling with tears again, so she wordlessly handed over their last contact from the rainbow-mane Pegasus in question.

_Dear Fluttershy (I'm assuming you'll be the first to find this),_

_First of all, try not to get upset, but I'm leaving Ponyville for awhile. I don't know for how long, and I don't know where I'm headed. But I'm not alone, I've taken Tank with me, so don't worry about him either. Look, it's not easy to explain exactly why I left. Mostly because I'm still trying to figure it out myself. That stunt you guys pulled, Mare Do Well? I get what you were intending to do ok, but you didn't talk to me once about it. Nopony did. And come to think of it, nopony had a problem with my "bragging" either except for you and our friends. _

_And it's not like I'm the first one of us to get caught up in the moment and all. What about the time Rarity got wings and wanted to show them off so badly that she ended up plummeting who-knows-how-many-feet to ground. But instead of teaching her lesson I saved her, after she nearly ruined the competition for me._

_And when Applejack thought she could harvest all the apple orchards by herself—a feat that ended up sending a stampede of bunnies through town as they devoured everything in sight, gave an entire crowd of ponies food poisoning, and launched me through Twilight's window. But it wasn't like any of you tried to show her up either. No, you talked to her. And when she didn't listen you talked to her again. And again, until she did listen. How many times did you talk to me? Not once. _

_Who know I had such rotten friends? I would've expected this kind of thing from anypony else, but not from you five. You know what, just forget about it. You were right, I was wrong. Happy now? Wanna hear the lesson I learned? My so called friends are nothing but jealous double-crossing hypocrites and I'm better off without them. I never should've stayed here. And I'm not going to anymore. You betrayed me with Mare Do Well, so why should I be loyal to you? _

_You're Ex-friend,_

_Rainbow Dash_

"Wow. Who knew Rainbow felt that way?" Twilight said.

"We did. Or rather, we should've." Rarity replied.

"I'm still trying to get over the fact you guys were Mare Do Well. I mean she was good. Was that you're idea Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it'd end this way." The purple Unicorn stared out the window. "What are we gonna do now?"

**I tried to capture the mixed feelings I imagined Rainbow Dash having in the note, but I'm not sure if I did it ok. Oh well, please review. It'll make the rest of the mane six feel better about Rainbow leaving. Maybe. **


	3. Chapter 3: A Bad Memory

Disclaimer: Guess what? Santa Clause ripped me off. Lauren Faust and Hasbro still own mlp fim. I'm adding this to the six year's worth of presents you owe me, Kris Kringle.

Chapter 3: A Bad Memory

Tank and I made our way through the busy streets of Cloudsdale. I was going to have a talk with my guardian, Tradewind. He had raised me since I wound up in the Cloudsdale foster system. Apparently somepony found me on the streets of Canterlot when I was a two year old filly. I was sent to the Cloudsdale system, and Tradewind became my guardian not long after that. He raised me almost my whole life, and even through we've had our arguments, I could always come to him for anything. Which was why I was here now. If nothing else, I needed somepony's support.

"Rainbow! I wasn't expecting you here. Come in, I just put some tea on."

"Hey, Trade. Yeah, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." We went into the kitchen, with Tank following slowly behind us. To Tradewind's credit, he didn't even bat an eyelash at the turtle…uh, tortoise

"Ok," he said as we sat down. "What are you really here for?"

"What? I can't just blow by for a visit?"

"Rainbow Dash, you always blow by, but it's never just for a visit. You know I'm always glad to see you, so what do you want?"

And so I began telling him everything that had been happening in Ponyville. I told him about my weather job, about getting Tank, until finally I told him about Mare Do Well.

"So you're going to run away with your tail between your legs? Doesn't sound like the Rainbow Dash I know."

I snorted indignantly. "I'm not running away. I just got a lot to figure out and I can't do it around the fickle ponies of Ponyville."

"And have you tried talking to your fickle friends?"

"I left 'em a note. Besides, we're not friends anymore, not after what they did."

"What about your weather job?"

"Yeah right, why should I help out the ponies who turned on me just as soon as 'somepony better' came along? Don't worry; I'm sure there's at least one competent Pegasus there."

"I'm sensing a lot of pent up hostility Rainbow Dash."

"You think?"

The light green Pegasus put his hoof on mine. "Look, you want to be angry with them, that's fine. From what you told me it sounds like you have every right to be. But you gotta let it out. It's not healthy to keep hostile feelings caged in for so long."

"I know!"

"So what's the problem?"

"They are the problem! I get angry just think about what they did, but then I feel bad for being angry cause I think they thought they were doing the right thing. But it wasn't right, so then I feel angry again, and then I feel like I'm the jerk because I'm getting my tail twisted over something so small but I can't let it go and I just feel so Arrrggg, you know?"

"All the more reason you should talk to them, face to face."

"Yeah, but I can't. What if they think I'm just being a bigheaded selfish jerk? What if they decide to give me another lesson? I don't know if I could take it. And then a part of me that still feels loyal to them is afraid. Afraid that they won't want to be my friends anymore, except I don't think they are real friends, but I don't want to turn my back on them. Only they pretty much already did that to me and I hate them for it and I never want to see them again, but I'm supposed to be their friend so I feel like I'm doing something wrong by leaving. Tradewind, I don't know what to do."

"I can't tell you, Rainbow. This just something you'll have to figure out. But if you want, you and your turtle could spend the night."

"Tank's a tortoise, but thanks. That might help a lot." I finished the rest of my tea, and went to old room. It was just as I remembered it, a tribute to both my fillyhood awesomeness and that of the Wonderbolts, my lifelong idols. But I didn't remember the dreams being so…way past freaky.

_A young sky blue mare was standing the middle of Canterlot. Her eyes were a fiery orange and her cutie mark was a dark blue swirly shaped design with white wings on each side of it. Around her neck hung a necklace of sorts, but I couldn't make out what it was. By her side there was a stallion with cerise colored eyes and red coat. His cutie mark was a cloud around a yellow sun. He was about the same age as the mare and had a little filly on his back. The young pony had a very light cerulean coat and a colorful mane and tail. Her eyes were closed, so there was no way to tell what color they were. All three ponies appeared to be Pegasi._

_Suddenly a dark fog came down and cackling laughter rang throughout. And then all three ponies were gone. I stood in darkness, a pool of light fell down around me, but I couldn't tell where it came from. Shadows began moving around me and the laughter grew louder and louder. The pool of light grew until it also engulfed five other ponies. And I stared into the faceless masks of Mare Do Well. I tried to run but the five of them had me surrounded. I tried to fly, but the two adult Pegasi from earlier hovered above me, keeping me cadged in. I tried to scream but no sound came from my mouth._

_And all the while, that vile laughter grew. Behind the Mare Do Wells, I saw the young filly. She was alone and afraid. Huddled in a ball with her eyes squeezed shut, whimpering. Another pony came up behind her. It was darker than night, its eyes were completely dark red and reminded me of fire…or blood. Shadows wisped around it and it gave a very toothy, very evil grin. And the darkness swallowed me up._

I snapped my eyes open, my wings spread defensively and my muscles tightened. It took me a moment to realize the heavy breathing was coming from me. The plush clouds my bed consisted of suddenly felt very smothering. This whole house felt smothering. I had to get out. I flew out the window and spent the rest of the night flying around Cloudsdale.

When I came back, Tank and Tradewind were already eating breakfast. "Enjoy your flight Rainbow?"

"Yeah, it was really…cool."

"How bad was your nightmare?"

I didn't have to ask how he knew. When I filly, I always used to fly around after a nightmare. I would zoom around trying to outrun the olden pony or the headless horse. "Pretty bad." I admitted. "Only it didn't feel like a nightmare, it felt more like a…memory almost."

"A memory? And what was this memory about?"

After I told him, he let out a long sigh. "What?" I demanded. "You know something about this?"

"No, nothing at all."

"Tradewind, please. Whatever that thing was in my dream, it was bad. If you know something I want in on it. Tell me what you know."

"Wait here." He left and when he returned he was carrying a necklace. At my confused look he explained. "You were found with this amulet around your neck. It was the only thing you had left of your family, more than that it's not Equestrian."

"What does that mean?" I scoffed.

Tradewind licked his lips nervously. "It means it's not from Equestria, and neither are you, Rainbow Dash."

**I'd just like to think everypony who has reviewed, favorited, or followed my story so far. Your kind words and support means a lot to me. And I'm really glad so many people like At the End of the Rainbow. Anyway, please review. **


	4. Chapter 4: Whichever Way the Wind Blows

Disclaimer: I do not own. I repeat, talk to Faust, not me.

Chapter 4: Whichever Way the Wind Blows

The gears in my head slowed to a stop. Me not from Equestria? How was that even possible? I'd lived here my entire life. I was a subject of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I was found in Canterlot and grew up in Cloudsdale, currently residing at Ponyville. If I wasn't from Equestria, then where did I come from?

Tradewind put his hoof around me and led me to a chair. "I know this is a lot to take in. And I probably should've told you sooner."

"Yeah." I interrupted. "Why didn't you? What, were you just gonna let me live my whole life thinking I was something I wasn't?"

"No, of course not. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know when."

"How about when I'm old and grey and unable to do anything about it?!"

"I couldn't tell you about it before because you wouldn't have believed me."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Come on Rainbow Dash. You lived your whole life believing you were one thing, when you're really something else. Something no one knows about or understands."

"So you really have no idea where I'm from?" I asked, calming down in spite of myself.

"None whatsoever. This amulet is the only clue we have from your past."

He handed it to me and I looked at carefully. The chain was thin, light and incredibly sturdy. It was made of a material I'd never seen before, but resembled some kind of metal. The trinket hanging from it was made of the same material as the chain and forged into a diamond shape. In the center of the diamond were two diamond jewels, one on top of the other, the tops touching. The strange jewel had a glow about it, with the tops of the diamonds being a bright almost white blue, and the points being a darker blue.

There was no arguing this wasn't from Equestria. I'd never seen anything like it. But as strange and foreign as it was, holding gave me a sense of belonging. Maybe it would be worth checking out. Biding Tradewind a hasty goodbye, hurried out the door with Tank following after. He didn't need to say anything. He knew what that look in my eye meant.

Normally when I had some potential Egghead problem, I'd go see Twilight. However, I was in Cloudsdale so that would be a bit of a problem. Opting to settle for what I had to work with, I took off towards the Cloudsdale East Breeze Library. What? Just because Pegasi are the awesomest coolest most radical of the ponies doesn't mean we don't have a library. You know, for the geeky Eggheads. Yeah, we got those too. I soared into the library, stopping just short of the front desk.

The pony in charge peered at me over the top of book. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you know where I might find information on this." I presented the amulet.

"Why no. I've never seen anything like that, though might I suggest you try the history section." She pointed to the left. With a shrug and a "thanks" I flew off in that direction.

Three hours later I was tired, hungry, and felt if I had to read one more letter my head would shoot off my neck. Nearly every book was tossed in a big pile in the center of the room. There was absolutely no known record of this necklace. I looked at it through half-closed eyelids. If it wasn't right in front of my face, I would think it didn't really exist. With a yawn I laid down to rest my eyes, promising myself that I'd get up and finish my search…in another thirty minutes.

When I finally did awake, several more hours had passed. "Tank! Why didn't you wake me up?" I shouted at the tortoise, who was leafing through a book sooo slowly. He looked at me and blinked before making a strange rumbling sound and smiling.

"I don't care if I barely got any sleep last night!" I paused, struck with realization. "Oh, no. I'm beginning to understand tortoise!"

At my outburst Tank just smiled and made a laughing sound. "Glad you find this so hilarious." I huffed.

And so the search continued until finally there was only one book left in that section of the library. With an extremely depressed sigh, I pulled the book from the shelf. I hadn't done this much reading in…ever. Taking a vow _not_ to become an Egghead, I read the title of the book. _Cloudsdale Myths and Legends: A Pegasus's Guide to the Unknown_

That wasn't history. Somepony must've misplaced it. Wait, Pegasus's? Was that even right? With a careless shrug I opened the book. My original intention was just to skim through, like I had with all the other books. But this one was different. Like, 20% cooler than those lame history books. It told of mythical creatures and ancient wars. It told of magical items and interesting, but dangerous lore. Then something caught my eye. _Worlds within Worlds: The Disappearance of Arderial _

_Little is known about the mysterious and majestic land of Arderial. According to legend, Arderial was once located far above Equestria. It was said the world was made entirely out of clouds and inhabited solely by Pegasi. Arderial was not part of Equestia, rather the two lands were allies and friends. If danger struck one society, the other would come to its aid. _

_Nopony knows whether or not Arderial is real, as the existence of the land has never been proved or disproved. Nothing is known about the Pegasi said to inhabit Arderial. It is also unknown what really caused the "floating skylands" to disappear. Or if it was ever really there in the first place. _

"Whoa. A whole other world nopony knows about. I mean it could just be a myth but…what if it's not?" I held the amulet out in front of me. "What if Arderial is my real home?"

"It's not real." Tradewind and I were flying side by side high above Cloudsdale. Too high for Tank to follow us.

"Yeah but what if it's not. I mean you said the necklace wasn't Equestrian. And that it was found on me and I'm not Equestrian."

"Rainbow there's thousands of civilizations in our world that aren't under Equestrian rule. Why don't you start with them instead of going on some wild filly chase? Arderial's just an old mare's tale."

"That's what everpony said about the Sonic Rainboom too, but I pulled it off. Twice. Come on, Trade. Look me in the eye and tell me there isn't a chance in Equestia that Arderial could be real."

He stared at me for a minute then sighed. "Even if it was real, nopony's ever seen it. How would you go about finding it?"

I smirked. "I'll think of something."

He shook his head. "You'll be the death of me yet, Rainbow."

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location a crystal ball showed two Pegasi flying above Cloudsdale. Red eyes gleamed from the shadows as they caught the twinkle from the amulet. "At last. The time has come!" Vile laughter could be heard in the distance.

**I'm glad you guys like that Dash isn't from Equestria. Yes, she is from Arderial (pronounced: r-dear-re-al). The amulet is, by the way, in the geometric shape of a diamond, while the jewel in the center is two jewelry-type diamonds one on top of the other with the tops touching. Just incase there was a little confusion. Push that magic Review button, won't you? **


	5. Chapter 5: Another Hostile Takeover

Disclaimer: I know! I'll build a giant mind control tower and brainwash the mlp fim fans of the world into believing that I, not Faust, created Friendship is Magic. It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant! Ah hahahaha!

Chapter 5: Another Hostile Takeover

The mane six (excluding Rainbow Dash) were gathered in Twilight Sparkle's library once again. "Ok," Twilight began in an official tone. "I guess you're all wondering why I called you here."

"Ooh is Rainbow Dash back? Does she want to help me pull some pranks? Oh remember that time we filled your ink bottle with invisible ink, Twilight? Oh that was so funny. But not nearly as funny as the time we painted all the apples at Sweet Apple Acres. No the funniest thing ever was that time when Rarity made all those gala dresses just like we all told her to, only we were waaaaay off about what makes a good dress and they turned out really funny hehe. Although, that was really a prank, but they were still really funny." Pinkie rambled while hopping in place.

"Pinkie, focus. No, she's not back, but we do have a letter from the Princess."

"And it's worse than anything you've ever dealt with before." Spike revealed ominously. At a look from Twilight, he shrugged. "What? I think a strange pony that can cause ponies to live their worse nightmares, take away everything positive and replace it with everything negative, and generally cause mayhem and evil wherever he goes is way worse than, like, Nightmare Moon or Discord."

"Wait, what? What in tarnation is he talkin' about Twilight?" Applejack wondered.

Twilight looked like she was going to try and reassure everypony, but then let out a sigh. "Something very bad. Look, according to this letter from Princess Celestia the Elements of Harmony may be the only thing standing between it and the total takeover of Equestria!"

All the assembled ponies let gasped as they leaned closer to read the letter.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I regret to inform you that darkness is once again descending on Equestria. The uncontrolled actions of Nightmare Moon's attempt to shroud our world in a never-ending night, coupled with Discord's recent release and by extension the chaos and confusion he created have produced enough negative energy to liberate a evil the likes of which Equestria has yet to witness._

_I am afraid I can't disclose much information now. You and your friends must gather the Elements of Harmony and come to Canterlot immediately. Should you fail every living thing in Equestria—in all the worlds, will be at the mercy of a creature who knows no such thing. Hurry Twilight, time is of the essence. _

_Princess Celestia_

"Um, not to nitpick or anything but, um if we need the Elements of Harmony, don't we also need, you know, R-rainbow Dash."

"Fluttershy has a point. We _do_ need Rainbow to represent her element if we even want to have a chance of taking this…this ruffian down." Rarity agreed.

"I know." Twilight moaned. "But Rainbow isn't here right now, and that thing may already be on its way. The safest thing to do would be to get our elements, get to Canterlot, and hope the Princess has more information on whatever it is we're dealing with."

"I'm glad you came with such haste." The velvet voice of the Princess of the sun spoke.

"You're letter sounded pertinent."

"I assure you it is Twilight." Taking a moment to look the five ponies over, she spoke again. "Where is Rainbow Dash? It was necessary for you to bring _all_ the elements."

"Well, you see Princess… um…" Twilight was more tongue-tied than Fluttershy on stage in front of a crowd of ponies. What if Celestia was angry with Rainbow Dash for leaving? What if she was angry with them for making Rainbow angry enough to leave? What if—

Before she could continue her mental tirade, Rarity spoke up. "Rainbow had to leave Ponyville for a few days. Something came up that she desperately had to, uh take care of. We are planning on informing her just as soon as we see her again."

"Very well. Listen closely my little ponies, there is much to understand."

Later that evening, the mane six were in a guest room in the palace the Princess had provided for them. She thought it would be better if they waited here, as Canterlot would probably be the first city under attack. A message had been sent to Spike, telling him that if Rainbow returned, he should tell her to come here.

"Rarity how could you lie to the Princess like that? Are you crazy? What if she finds out you lied to her? Who knows what she'll do?"

"I doubt she'll do much Sugarcube." Applejack tried to calm the lavender unicorn. "It's up ta us ta stop Umbras Shade from destroying Equestria. 'Sides Rarity didn't really lie. Rainbow did leave Ponyville for a few days ta do something that was obviously important t'her. And we are gonna tell her about everything that's happening as soon as we see her again, like Rarity said."

Twilight smiled apologetically at Rarity. "I guess you're right. It's just a lot to take in you know."

"Which part?" Pinkie asked bubbly as ever. "The part where a corrupted pony is actually the source of all things negative? Or the part where the more negative everypony gets the stronger he gets and the stronger he gets the more negative everypony else gets? Or is it the part where we don't even know for sure if the elements could stop him even if Rainbow was here?"

"All of the above Pinkie." Twilight confirmed.

"Oh well, since we don't even know if we can beat him anyway, let's just go home." Fluttershy suggested, inching toward the door.

"Fluttershy! We can't just give up you silly filly." Pinkie Pie laughed.

"Wh-why not?"

"Cause then that big meenie Umbras Shade-y would win and we can't let that happen. If we did, then a lot of ponies and donkeys and mules, and griffons and who knows who else would be at the mercy of Umbras Shad-y. But Princess Celestia said he has no mercy and if he has no mercy then nopony could be at it and everypony would be back at the beginning, which would mean they would be depending on us only we wouldn't be there so they couldn't so they'd be in trouble and need us to save them but we couldn't but they wouldn't know that so Umbras Shade-y would get them and that wouldn't be fun at all. Get it?"

"Um, not really. B-but I guess I'll help. If it's so important."

"Good." Pinkie nodded.

"Let's get to sleep girls." Rarity suggested. "It's late and we all need our beauty sleep."

The image of the girls zoomed out to see a certain crystal ball. Glowing red eyes watch from the shadows. "Oh you'll get you're beauty sleep alright. I'll make sure of it."

**Hi. I'd just like to say in my defense I already know this chapter is probably a let down and I'm sorry. I hope it doesn't drive to many of you away. In spite of it, however, please Review. **


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting My Enemy

Author's Note: I'm glad that last chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Special thanks to Potato Jam 7 for that, by the way. And also Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: Ah you know the drill.

Chapter 6: Meeting My Enemy

I turned the map this way and that, trying to figure out exactly where I was. With a sigh I flew to the ground and landed beside Tank. We had been flying since we left Tradewind's early this morning, but with no sense of direction, no luck, and only an outdated map to get us to a place most ponies consider to be a myth, we were running pretty low on optimism.

I passed the map to Tank. "I don't suppose you know where we are?" I only got a slow, sad headshake in return. I kicked a stone into puddle of nearby water in frustration. The only thing I knew for certain was that we were lost and that wherever we were, it wasn't within the boundaries of Equestria. It was forest, but it was extremely overgrown and gloomier than even the Everfree forest when it was corrupted by Nightmare Moon's magic. Not that I was scared or anything. I was too awesome and cool to be scared of dumb forests and too fast to be scared of anything in the dumb forest. But it did give off a kind of vibe…

As we walked through the forest, for once I wasn't too upset at having to slow up for Tank. "Heh, you know if Fluttershy were here she'd be spooked out of her mind. And Rarity, she doesn't like any mud that's not imported." I added as I accidentally stepped in a mud puddle in the dark. "Twilight would probably freak out that we got lost in the first place. AJ's tough enough not to let this place get to her…she's almost as tough as me. And Pinkie, puh she'd probably break into a song. You know she's really random like that." I smiled, remembering how she helped us not to be scared in the Everfree forest. Not that I was scared; I was only pretending. I shook my head, making my mane droop in my face a little. "Why do I keep thinking about them?" I asked no one in particular. I wasn't expecting an answer. But I got one.

"Why indeed, hmm? I thought after the stunt they pulled you would've left them immediately. I know _I _would." The voice sounded ominous. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere.

"Who are you? Show yourself, you coward!" I demanded assuming a defensive position and moving in front of Tank, while the tortoise dove into his shell. Tank was about as good at fighting as he was at flying on his own power.

"Poor, predictable Rainbow Dash. Always looking for fight. Tsk, tsk, tsk. And you wonder why those ponies all hate you."

"They don't hate me! They were my friends!"

"'Were' being the operative word, right? Do you know what a friend is, Rainbow Dash? A friend is a foal's belief that two ponies can exchange kindness with no cost at all. The fact of the matter is they used you. They used you in ways you can't even begin to imagine."

"You're lying!"

"Am I? Think about Rainbow. You know in your heart I speak the truth. How many times have one of your 'friends' gotten themselves in a fix and _you_ had to take time out of _your _life to save them? How many times have they needed a favor and you got stuck doing something you really didn't want to do? Did they even pay you back in any way? Of course not! How many times have they used your pride and skills when they were needed and treated them like an inconvenience when they weren't? But they made one mistake Rainbow. In an effort to 'teach you lesson', to stop your 'bragging' they revealed their true selves to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why, Mare Do Well of course."

I couldn't help but flinch when he said that. "How do you know about Mare Do Well?"

"Word travels fast, doesn't it? Oh, don't despair Rainbow. You're seeing the glass as half empty. Look on the bright side. Now that the creators of your humiliation have shown you where their loyalty lies, you have no need to be loyal to them."

"I'm not."

"Yet you defend them from the accusations you yourself know to be true. Why would you do such a thing if you didn't still feel some form of loyalty to them? Some attachment? Remember, these are the ponies that abandoned you Rainbow Dash. That refused you the praise you so rightfully deserved. But I can help you. I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams. No one will ever laugh at you or mock you again. I can promise you that. And all you need do is give me that trinket around your neck."

I heard his promise of power, of being loved by all. And I had to admit, after being made a laughingstock in front of the entire population of Ponyville, his promise sounded pretty tantalizing. But this amulet was the only solid clue I had from my past. If I gave it to him I wouldn't ever find my real home. Of course, I was doing sooo well at that now. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. This is the only key to my home, and I should probably keep it."

"Well, if you won't give it to me I'll just have to take it by force!" Shadows moved closer and closer to me, blocking me and Tank in. I wanted to fight back, but how do you fight something that isn't there? But the closer the shadows got, the brighter the glow of the amulet got, until it encompassed me and Tank completely in a brilliant light.

Burning red eyes glared at the spot where the Pegasus once stood. "It would seem I overestimated the power of the amulet. However, I did succeed in planting seeds of doubt when it comes to the other elements. And without Arderial's aid, Equestria _will_ fall." The picture in the crystal ball changed from a view of the forest, to the sleeping forms of five certain ponies. "It won't be long now."

**Please Review. That's all I have to say…can't really think of anything else.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Royal Welcome

Disclaimer: I removed Faust's name from all records pertaining to the true ownership of mlp fim. I am now its creator! What? I don't have the tech to accomplish such a feat? Ponyfeathers!

Chapter 7: A Royal Welcome

When the light faded I found myself standing on clouds. As opposed to before when I was standing on ground. Tank came up beside me, the bewildered expression on his face asking the same question I wanted to know. Where were we? The best way to describe it would be to say it was like Cloudsdale…only Cloudsdale (love it though I do) didn't have nothing on this place. Maybe it would be better to say it was like Cloudsdale and Canterlot combined mixed with Manehattan and a little Ponyville thrown in there, for familiarly.

Cause there was definitely something familiar about this place; something that seemed to dance on the edge of my memory, where I could feel it but not touch it. I flew/hovered through the city, and guided primarily by instinct I found myself standing in front of a fountain made of clouds. The water was somehow being pushed up out of the smallest cloud and raining through the larger one under it. The one under that was a sort of bowl that caught the water in a pool. It was pretty awesome. Kinda weird, but pretty awesome.

_A blissful laugh rang far and wide. Its source was a young cerulean filly with a mane of many colors. The filly giggled again, thoroughly enjoying the splashing in the fountain. Her attention was sidetracked, however, when two colts sped by in a race. They landed a couple feet away from the fountain, arguing who had won. The filly shook the water from her coat and went up to them. The two colts began to tease her, but they spoke so low no one heard but her. The filly burst into tears and trotted away as fast as she could. _

'_They're right. I'm the only Pegasus who can't fly.' She thought. 'No, I'm no Pegasus I'm a groundling. A stupid worthless groundling. These aren't even big enough to be called real wings and they can't help me fly.' She continued forlornly as she flexed her small wings. A shadow blocked the light from view and the filly looked up to see a sky blue mare with fiery orange eyes that met her own moderate cerise eyes. _

"_Mama." She gasped as hurried to dry her tears._

"_That's right little one." The mare chuckled. "Now tell me, why are you so sad?" _

"_I'm not sad. I wasn't crying." The filly denied. The older of the two simply stared at her with one eyebrow raised. The filly shrunk down, embarrassed at being caught in her lie. "Um…some colts were making fun of me…for not being able to fly like everypony else." _

"_Why do you let them tell you who you are and what you can do?"_

"_I don't!" The filly seemed appalled at the very idea of that._

"_You are if you take the words of the ignorant to heart. Only you know who you are and what you can do, because only you know what's in your heart, my little pony."_

_The filly jumped on the back of the mare as she spread her wings for takeoff. "Mama? You think one day I'll really be able to fly?"_

_The mare smiled. "Faster than the wind itself." She assured her daughter. _

I blinked as my reflection rippled in the water, unsure of what I had just seen. The mare and filly in…whatever that was (a vision, a memory, I didn't have a clue) were the same ones from my dream before. "Freaky." I muttered.

"Excuse me miss."

I turned somewhat quickly, startled to see the armored stallion by my side. With a small absolutely-_not_- frightened yelp, I snapped myself back to the present in time to hear him say I was…being arrested? What the hay?

"On what grounds?" I demanded confidently. I just got here. How could I have honestly broken some kinda rule?

"It's against the law for an Equestrian to enter/live/work in Arderial lands. The King and Queen shall decide your fate."

"I didn't kn—did you say Arderial? As in this is Arderial? Where we are? Right now?"

The guard nodded. "Come along."

I soon saw the Arderial was much bigger than that large cloud I was on before. It seemed to be a series of clouds of the same if not bigger size, not connected at all. Which made sense if you thought about it. Arderial was a land solely inhabited by Pegasi, why would there need to be roads or bridges? All around me Pegasi were going about their daily routine, but when they saw me they froze. Some gathered up their foals and ran, some backed away, frightened. One mare even fainted and against my will I was instantly reminded of Rarity—overreacting to the seemingly smallest thing.

"What's their problem?" I gestured to the freaking-out ponies around us.

"Equestrians aren't thought highly of in Arderial society."

"Why?"

"Because who our kind choose to associate with in your world."

What was that supposed to mean? I thought about pressing the issue, but before I could Feather-Face motioned for me and Tank—who was flying with his helicopter hat—to land.

"Welcome to the Citadel. It's the largest cloud city in Arderial, placed in the heart of our land it is also home to the most upstanding ponies in Arderial. Follow me." He led me and Tank, on hooves mind you, to the center of the Citadel. Built up from the cloud was the most awesome palace I ever saw. Ok, sure, I've only ever seen one palace, but still it was so totally beyond cool.

We entered the cloud castle and made our way to what I thought was the throne room. Two Pegasi were standing guard at the entrance, dressed in the same armor as Feather-Face. The guards all nodded to one another, glared at me, and just looked confusedly at Tank. Couldn't really blame them for the last one, not even the Pegasi back home get why I would have a tortoise for a pet. I guess it's all a matter of preference really.

Anyway when we got in the throne room, I bowed in hopes of gaining favor with these strange Equestrian-hating ponies, and Feather-Face announced me and my crime. But when I looked up to plead my case, (cause let's be honest, there is no way I'm spending the rest of my life in a dungeon not when I'm gonna join the Wonderbolts and become famous and basically have my whole life ahead of me) I noticed something so totally way past freaky. Those two ponies, the King and Queen, looked exactly I mean exactly like the mare and stallion in my dreams. But what surprised me even farther was when the Queen fluttered down from her throne and landed right beside me and draped her wing around me in a Pegasus hug. With tears in her eyes she smiled at me. "Welcome home, Rainbow Dash."


	8. Chapter 8: Darkness in the Light

Author's Note: Hey everypony! I'm glad some of you seemed to like that RD's a princess. Don't worry, I won't have her give up her coolness license and become Rarity's idea of a princess because what fun would that be? Real quick, An MLP Fan asked if Umbras was meant to be an anagram of Sombra. The answer is no, although I can see where you'd get that from. But this fanfic was meant to take place right after the Mare Do Well episode, which aired sometime in season 2. Sombra was introduced as the main villain for the season 3 pilot episode. That small technicality aside, I suppose they could be alike. Maybe Umbras is Sombra's eviler twin that was separated from him at birth? *Makes a face like could be*

Disclaimer: You know, I know, and the lawyers know that I don't own mlp fim.

Chapter 8: Darkness in the Light

Almost immediately I tore out of her embrace, my own wings spread defensively and my nostrils flared. I backed up quickly, not out of fear but out of the increasing desire to get far away from Queen Weirdo as ponyly possible. "What the hay? What do you mean 'welcome home'? What are you trying to say?" I demanded after a wall prevented me from going any farther.

"My dear, you've no doubt had a long trip. Perhaps it would be better if you rested for awhile." That soft musical voice was familiar as well.

"I don't need rest! I need somepony to explain to me what's going on!"

"Rainbow," the King came up beside his wife. "You want the truth?"

"Well that's always preferred." I snorted sarcastically.

"Very well, you are our daughter. You're not a common Pegasus pony, nor a citizen of Equestria. Your true title is Princess Rainbow Dash of Arderial."

"Horseapples!"

"You may not believe it, but it's true." The Queen spoke up.

"I don't believe it because it's not true! I mean look at me, I can't be a Princess."

"And why not?" The King demanded.

"I-I-I'm not Princess material! And you're _not_ my parents! Why would you even joke about something like that?"

"There is a way to settle this matter. You came here with the intent of finding your real parents, true?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Feather-Face struck me across the face. "You will show respect for his highness, Equestrian!" He sneered.

"That's enough, guard. Leave us." The Queen dismissed with the wave of her hoof. As he exited the room she turned to me. "Forgive him, Rainbow. He wasn't aware of your true identity."

"I doubt anyone in this room is." I grumbled. "You said something about finding my real parents?"

She nodded. "There's a fountain west of here. Its waters have the ability to reveal the truth in any situation, and to show you what you yourself cannot see. It will reveal the identity of your parents."

So we journeyed back to the fountain where Feather-Face had me arrested. "What do I have to do?" I asked as we landed.

"Simply look into the water and ask a question." The King instructed.

"Ok, who are my parents?" I looked into the water, but instead of seeing me staring back, the ponies I saw were the King and Queen. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't seeing their reflections, but they were standing too far away. I looked back at the water to find their pictures being replaced with my reflection.

To say I was speechless was the understatement of the century. "Now do you believe us?" The Queen—my mom—asked without animosity.

I nodded dumbly. I thought I'd seen it all when I discovered I wasn't from Equestria, but to find out I'm a Princess in the land I am from? I resisted the urge to pinch myself.

"We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Queen Jetstream, and this is my husband King Sun Striker."

"You really are my parents, and that means…I'm a Princess."

"Now she believes us." My dad chuckled. "Come on Rainbow, we want to hear all about your life." So as we flew back to the castle, I told my life story. Well, ok, not everything, just the coolest awesomest best parts. So like 99.9%.

"You picked a turtle?"

I glared at my dad. "Tortoise, and yes."

"You're a strange one, my little Princess."

I smiled in return, but it soon changed into a frown. "There's something I don't understand. You guys seem like nice ponies. Why'd you give me up? And why does everypony hate Equestrians? And why did Arderial disappear? And what does this necklace have to do with anything?"

My mom was the first to speak. "Actually Rainbow, all the answers to your questions tie into one another."

"And they all are connected to the creation of a monster called Umbras Shade." My dad added.

"Umbras Shade? Who's that?"

Mom led us to a library within the castle. In the library was a book resting on a pedestal. She flipped open the book and turned to a page that revealed a depiction of a pony-like creature as black as night, with shadows swirling all around it and deep red colored sclera(s). "That's Umbras Shade."

"I've seen that before." I pointed to the picture.

"You couldn't have."

I nodded. "Yes I did. In a dream."

My parents looked at each other, then back at me. "Tell us."

So I recounted the dream. Afterwards, they looked solemnly at me. "Rainbow, that wasn't a dream. It was a memory. Or at least that first part was."

"Yeah, that's what Tradewind said, but…"

"No. You don't understand." My dad interrupted. "Rainbow, that was a memory you couldn't possible be old enough to remember because…because it was the day we lost you."

_Wha? _"What do you mean 'day you lost me'?"

"Taken might be a better verb." My mom said.

I shook my head angrily. "No, you can't just give me bits and pieces. I want the whole story."

My parents nodded. "Very well. Arderial and Equestria were once friendly worlds. Comrades and allies. The Princesses of Equestria, as well as other Pegasi, and with the right precautions wingless ponies, were allowed to come and go as they pleased."

"So what happened?"

"Umbras Shade happened. Thousands of years ago, before the creation of the Elements of Harmony, darkness rose up. It took the form of a pony and lived among both our worlds. Wherever it went destruction and desolation followed. It turned all ponies against one another through very effective methods. Corruption, fear, and negativity were just some of these methods. Ponies became dark, negative, even evil. And the more bleak things got the stronger the darkness became. In time it came to call itself Umbras Shade."

"So how did you stop it?" I asked, thoroughly engrossed in the story.

"At the time it couldn't be stopped. His power was too great. Using an ancient Arderialian artifact, however, our ancestors were able to decrease his power significantly." They paused as my mom flipped through the book. "That," she pointed to another picture, "is a depiction of the relic they used. It was called the Color Quartz." The drawing was of a large crystal glowing with many different shades of many different colors.

"Is it still around?" I wondered.

"No. It was able to diminish Shade's power, but doing so drained it almost completely. The last shard of power was fashioned into a jewel and passed down from generation to generation, in the event that Shade would ever attempt to attack Arderial."

"But I thought you said the Color Quartz wasn't enough."

"It wasn't. Though considerably weaker, Shade's influence over Equestria and Arderial remained. It was only when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna discovered the Elements of Harmony that the vile force that was Umbras Shade vanished. But not without first corrupting Luna herself. The darkness forced inside her was small, but in time it grew, creating a monster born of Shade's negativity."

"Nightmare Moon."

They nodded. "In creating Nightmare Moon, Shade left a tie to Equestria. A way to return when the darkness grew powerful enough. Even after the Princess of the Moon was banished, the darkness continued to grow and even affect certain aspects of Equestrian life. Princess Celestia, worried about Shade's return, asked that we come to Equestria to discuss possible solutions. We brought you along because you didn't want to be left behind and we didn't know how bad the situation truly was. We soon found out when the darkness took us from Equestria."

"What do you mean?"

"He was just powerful enough at that point to tear you away from us and force us back to Arderial. He is also the one responsible for the barrier between our worlds, the lack of Equestrian belief in our existence, and hatred and fear our people treat Equestrians with."

"How was I able to come back then, if there's some kind of barrier between worlds?"

My Dad pointed a hoof at the amulet. "We left the last shard of the Color Quartz with you, to guard you from Shade's evil. It's also a part of Arderial, and so created a pathway for you to return home. If the amulet had been drained in any way, you wouldn't have been able to find us."

I continued listening with rapt attention as they told me more of my past and how truly awesome it was.

**Sorry long chapter. I had a lot to explain. Took me three days to write this.** **Questions, queries? I'm probably gonna try and wrap this up soon. But hey, thanks for the reviews and the like and I hope you enjoy.**


	9. Nothing Left to Fear but Shade Himself

Disclaimer: If saying something made it true half of us would own mlp and the other half would be Lauren Faust.

Chapter 9: Nothing to Fear but Shade Himself

Umbras Shade's evil scratchy laughter could be heard throughout the small town of Ponyville. The Princess assumed that he would attack Canterlot first, such a foalish oversight on her part. The elements were gathered in Canterlot so they were unable to protect their home. More so, they were currently…lost within themselves. In a manner of speaking that is.

He let out another scratchy sick laugh that was highlighted by the screaming ponies trying to escape. He inhaled the scent of the cool night air, made heavy by one of his favorite emotions. Fear. The dark dense fog rolled in adding to the scene. Many of the ponies of this pathetic town were already mindless slaves to his negative powers. And it wasn't just this town. While the Princess and her elements waited for him to attack outright, he had been gathering an extensive unwilling army at his command. He did have more than adequate power thanks to the combined efforts of Discord and his lovely creation of Nightmare Moon, a rather impressive display of foresight if he did say so himself, but really it _would_ be so much fun to watch the "moral elements of harmony" be forced to fight the very ponies they were trying to defend.

He smirked, giddy with anticipation for the final battle to come. Everywhere he looked more and more weak pathetic ponies were losing themselves in fear, hate, greed, etc; losing themselves to their own darkness, to his negative influence. He loved it, every minute of it. Maybe after he took over Equestria, he'd expand his view. See what lay beyond the Equestrian domain. Conquer everything and rule all.

"Hey! We're not scared of you." He looked down to see three fillies attempting to intimidate him. The one who had spoken was an orange Pegasus with underdeveloped wings and a purple mane.

"We're not?" A white Unicorn spoke up.

"Of course not. He's just a bully, ain't no reason we've got to be afraid." A yellow Earth pony with a red mane and bow assured her friend.

"You should be afraid. Adult ponies are screaming with terror. Do you know why that is? It's because there's no magic powerful enough in Equestria to contain me. My strength is too great. Fear." Umbras Shade's eyes took on a ghastly glow as the fog whooshed down and danced around the fillies in front of him. "Hate. Greed. Jealously. Pride. Worthlessness. Betrayal. Give up hope, give up happiness, give up love. Embrace darkness, embrace nightmares, embrace negativity."

The pony's eyes dulled as they struggled to fight off Shade's influence. The ghoulish pony would've admired the fact that fillies were attempting to fight off what their adult counterparts were running from or giving in to, had he the ability. As it was he considered them a minor annoyance but the fact remained, they were postponing the inevitable if only for a little while. Children or not, ponies with strong spirits were often the darkest and most powerful of all his minions.

Applebloom whimpered. She told Sweetie Bell there was no need to be afraid, but the weird fog swirling around her and her friends was attaching itself to her skin. Normal fog couldn't do that. Suddenly she wasn't seeing Ponville or the monster in front of her, but herself as a grown up mare working at Sweet Apple Acres with her brother and sister. She was pulling a cart loaded with many apples. She was strong as a grown up, she decided, not as strong as Applejack or Big Mac, but stronger than she was now. She watched herself pull the cart with ease, but frowned when the cart stopped moving. Grown up Applebloom struggled with the cart, but no matter how hard she pulled it wouldn't move. Finally it did, but as it went it picked up speed, going faster and faster as if it was moving down a hill. Applebloom's older self got flung to the top of the apple pile on the cart. The mare on top of the apple cart shut her eyes as the barn came into view. When she opened them again she was laying sprawled on the ground near an overturned apple cart. She was also vaguely aware of a hole in the side of the barn.

Applejack and Big Mac trotted over looking angry. "Applebloom, ah thought that when you grew up a littl' we could count on ya ta help out round the farm. Ah see ah was wrong. You're still the same useless nuisance you were as a foal. Ah'm disappointed in ya Applebloom. Why can't you just grow up?"

"It's probably because she doesn't have her Cutie Mark yet."

Applebloom watched to her horror as both she and her adult self found the truth in Big Mac's words.

"Ah reckon you're right Big Mac. She can't be any help round here if'n she can't even earn her Cutie Mark." The two work-ponies went back out the barn and the sight turned black all except for the picture of a dejected, ashamed, Cutie Mark-less, older Applebloom.

Sweetie Bell found herself tied up in the fog as well. She saw a beautiful mare standing in front of her, almost as beautiful as Rarity, she thought. She opened her mouth to warn the mare, but stopped when she saw her sister speaking to the mare. Rarity called her Sweetie Bell. It was then she realized she was looking at herself, well, in a couple years.

"Sweetie, could you be a dear and get me some fresh gems? I seem to have run out and I need some more for this order." Rarity asked.

"Sure thing sis." Normal-aged Sweetie Bell watched herself scramble to help her sister. She wasn't sure what surprised her most—that Rarity was letting her help or that she had apparently taught her, her special gem-finding spell. She continued to watch as older Sweetie summoned her magic in a green aura around her horn. This was so exciting! Just when Sweetie appeared to have hit the mareload of gems, the aura left her horn. Confused she attempted to summon her magic a second time, but despite how hard she concentrated she couldn't use her magic. And to make matters worse, she'd lost tack of the gems.

"Sweetie Bell, dear, how are you coming along with those gems? I do need them to finish the order you know." Rarity said impatiently.

"I-I'm sorry Rarity. I don't know what happened. I found some gems with that spell you taught me but…"

"But?"

"But my magic won't work. I don't know what's wrong. Maybe my horn's broken." Older Sweetie Bell said, alarmed.

"Oh, Sweetie Bell, don't be ridiculous. Your horn isn't broken. It would seem I have sadly overestimated your magic ability, however. I assumed you were ready and you were not. Why don't you just run along and play with your friends, so that we real Unicorns can get some work done, hmm?"

"No Rarity, wait! I can do it." Sweetie attempted to prove that could use magic, but all that came from her struggles was a small green spark.

"Wonderful." Rarity said in a tone that suggested it wasn't wonderful at all. "Now, if you'll excuse me I really must get back to work. Don't worry Sweetie Bell; I'm not _too_ upset with you. One wouldn't expect much less from a fully grown Unicorn without her Cutie Mark." Neither Sweetie could hide a gasp when they saw that they were still blank flanks. Rarity returned inside her shop, and all that was left to see was a picture of a confused, broken-hearted grown up Sweetie Bell.

Scootaloo struggled hopelessly against this weird magic, but was unable to keep herself from the same fate as her friends. She watched a peaceful cloudless sky for a moment, before her attention was averted to a flying Pegasus, which looked suspiciously like an adult version of herself. Declining to just sit back and watch, she saw herself pull off so many awesome amazing tricks. Yes! She could fly! And she was good at it too, not nearly as awesome or cool as Rainbow Dash (nopony could ever be _that _cool) but still pretty good.

"Hey, Scoots." The voice of her idol greeted her as Rainbow Dash herself flew by backwards effortlessly. She righted herself and with a mischievous spark in her eyes smirked at Scootaloo. "Wanna race?"

Grown up Scootaloo and younger Scootaloo couldn't help but squeal at the offer of being allowed to race against the fastest pony in Equestia—and probably everywhere else too. "Oh you bet Rainbow Dash. Oh this is gonna be so good and we're gonna go so fast and…"

"Alright Scoots, I get it." Rainbow laughed. "And I know you can give me a good race, so how bout it?" The cerulean Pegasus repositioned her wings and Scootaloo did the same. "Five laps around Ponyville. You go below 3,000 feet, you're disqualified. Think you can handle that Squirt?" Scootaloo's grown up counterpart nodded eagerly and Scootaloo found herself doing the same. "Alright then. Ready set go!" They both took off so fast that the only thing Scootaloo could see was rainbow and orange colored trails. They climbed higher into the sky then Scootaloo thought she would ever be able to go and raced around for all they were worth.

On the second lap, or maybe the third (Scootaloo forgot to keep count) she noticed that grown up her was slowing down. Considerably. Her wingbeats were getting really slow now, kinda like watching it in slow motion, and she screamed when she started to fall. No matter how hard she pushed her wings, they wouldn't lift her back into the sky. Actually, they seemed to be speeding up her descent. Just when she thought she was going to crash painfully on the ground, a very annoyed looking Rainbow Dash grabbed her hoof and lowered her safely the rest of the way.

"What was that about Scoots?"

"I don't know." She mumbled. "I was flying and all of the sudden I wasn't. I guess that wasn't very cool of me."

"It was pa-the-tic!" Yelled Dash, enunciating each syllable. "I mean really Scoots. I expected much better. I wanted to race you cause I thought of anypony you could actually give me a challenge. I mean I thought you were cool, but that was just…lame!"

"I' m not lame. I promise I'm not Rainbow. Just give me a second chance."

"A second chance? I'm not gonna waste my time on a grown Pegasus who can't fly! That's the very definition of lame! You know Squirt, the first real race I ever flew was a do or die kinda deal. I won and got my Cutie Mark before anyone else in the class. I don't know if you don't have your Cutie Mark because you can't fly, or you can't fly because you don't have your Cutie Mark. But whatever the reason is I'm not gonna waste _my_ valuable time foal-sitting a loser like you. Later."

Rainbow zoomed off, leaving the image of Scootaloo looking sad, embarrassed, and alone.

Umbras Shade gave another cackle as he watched the expressions of the foals turn from brave and vibrant to emotionless and dull. Whatever the ponies saw affected them deeply, but that was to be expected. For that was the nature of the Shadow Fog, so carefully created to target the place where fear lives in the brain. "Congratulations, fillies. You have given up hope and embraced darkness. Join my army." His red eyes pulsed and the eyes of the CMC flashed red for a minute before they returned to their normal colors. Lifeless, but still.

"The time has come. Prepare yourselves, Princesses. Prepare your elements. Your reign shall end and give way to a new era. Mine."

**So not only is Umbras Shade getting ready to attack he has an army under his command and the CMC as well. What's going to happen when Applejack and Rarity have to fight off their own sisters I wonder? And what about Rainbow? So many questions, so little time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, though. **


	10. Chapter 10: Mine is the Element Loyalty

Author's Note: Please note this chapter contains the song Loyalty. I did not come up with it, but I did find it surfing youtube one day and thought it would be good to use. When reading the song part the regular type (what Rainbow is thinking) is happening during the bold type (the song). The sections of regular type correspond with the bold type above them.

Disclaimer: I don't own mlp fim. I also do not own the enclosed song—that would be MandoPony and AcousticBrony.

Chapter 10: Mine is the Element Loyalty

Tank slumbered quietly while I thought back on the events of the evening with a satisfied smirk. My parents—it was still strange to think of them like that—had decided to have a big social event to celebrate me. Well, technically to celebrate me returning home and to mark my place as Princess Rainbow Dash, but it's the same thing really. I was initially...uncomfortable with the idea. Formal gatherings weren't really my specialty. But as it turned out I had no real cause to worry. Yeah, I didn't know which fork to use, and I didn't know any of the dances, and I didn't have a clue about Arderial social customs as I embarrassingly proved time and time again, but most of the guests were cool with it. They chalked it up to me being raised in Equestria. And besides, I won 'em over when Mom suggested I show them some of my moves.

I started with a Super Speed Strut, then segued into an awesome flaring Buckaneer Blaze, finally I topped it all off with the vibrant breathtaking amazing multicolored talent of the legendary Sonic Rainboom. An astonishing feat that I warned them only I could do, but that didn't stop Arderial's upper crust from making foals of themselves trying to prove otherwise. Or stop my name from spreading even faster throughout the land. After everypony went home, the Feather-Face even apologized for hitting me before and basically told me how cool I was. In a more "properly" phrased way, but the point remains. I. Was. Awesome.

But then what else is new, right? I closed my eyes, resolving to get some sleep and had them closed for all of seven seconds before they popped back open. Biting back a groan I pulled and pounded and twisted my cloud pillow into a new shape before attempting to sleep again. The process and others similar to it repeated several times before I accepted that I wasn't getting to sleep tonight. My eyes traveled around my room searching for something to occupy my time. As luck would have it, they landed on a picture frame from my cloud house in Ponyville. Wanting anything to relieve the boredom, I half-dragged half-hovered over to the dresser to get closer look. Even though I knew all too well the contents of the frame.

The frame itself was rather plain and the picture wasn't taken by a professional or worth a lot of money. It wasn't even primarily focused on me—hay I was even in the picture. But it was one of my most prized possessions. The picture was taken at Sugar Cube Corner. The streamers could be seen hanging around and the shop was clearly being used for one of the crazy-fun parties Pinkie Pie loved to host. In the photo, Twilight and Fluttershy were talking and dancing and Rarity was near the table having some punch and wearing one of her fancy dresses that she looked stunning in. Pinkie Pie was closer to the front with a hoof draped friendly around Applejack's shoulders with a huge smile on her face. Applejack was completely covered in banana crème, as she had just sprung a Pinkie prank. In spite of this, however, AJ was laughing good-naturedly.

I smiled to myself as I remembered how I'd been late to the party due to some last minute weather business. Nopony noticed my arrival at first and the sight of AJ covered in banana crème was somewhat hilarious after helping move a storm from Fillydelphia to Manhatten. I had originally snapped the picture to make fun of Applejack later, but I never got around to it. Instead the picture became a sort of…reminder of what I had there. A reminder that I'd willingly move a thousand storms for the five ponies in that room. That they were my friends and because of that, we shared a bond that could never truly be broken.

All of the sudden I felt something flare up within me. A strong feeling that had no ending or beginning. I felt it deep within the very core of my being. _No. _It shouted. _They betrayed you. They humiliated you in front of everypony. They had the gall to compare you to Trixie. You weren't good enough for them. You never were. You want to know why they were so happy that day? It's because you weren't there. You weren't around to bother them. You'd move a thousand storms for them? They don't deserve it. They aren't your friends and any bond you might have shared was broken the day they double crossed you. The day they created Mare Do Well. _

I snapped my wings open and blasted through the window, not bothering to stop until a thick sweat covered my body. Panting, I landed on the soft if not abandoned street. "What was that?" I wondered aloud. They weren't my thoughts, not right then. Where did they come from? Why did they make me feel so angry and upset…and betrayed? And mostly, was there any truth to their claims? I splashed some water from the fountain on my face to clear my head. The fountain! Its waters have the ability to see the truth in a situation, to show you what you can't see. Steeling myself for whatever its mystical waters would reveal, I implored, "show me…show me friends. If I have any."

The water rippled, then calmed to reveal a dark colorless city I barely recognized as Canterlot. What were they doing there? The scene changed to the inside of the castle in a room where they all slept. But whatever they were dreaming seemed far from peaceful. And instead of waking up they continued to sleep, sometimes flailing around or moaning or whimpering in fear. "What's wrong with them?" I shouted. "Tell me." The image changed once more and I saw the illustrious Umbras Shade in all his degraded-ness. He was leading an army composed of hundreds of ponies and not one looked like they wanted to be there. They were quickly approaching Canterlot. The water returned to its natural transparency before I could see anything else.

Feeling disheartened and satisfied at the same time, I pondered the chances of their survival. Drawing on what Mom and Dad told me, I came to the conclusion that if something wasn't done soon, Equestria, Arderial, and who knew how many other worlds could be in danger. _Who cares? _The voice hissed in my ear. _He's not here so what does it matter. Your friends, the ponies that thought the whole Mare Do Well incident was funny; they all are going to get what they deserve for betraying you. All you have to do is sit back and let Shade take care of the rest._ The more the voice resounded in my head, the more the emotions of anger, humiliation, and betrayal flowed through me, the more tempted I was to agree. They didn't deserve my help, they didn't deserve my loyalty. "Why don't they just get Mare Do Well to fix their little problems? I shouldn't have to help them."I spat venomously. And yet, disagreement stirred deep within. Something powerful which wouldn't allow me to walk away so easily. I felt it deeper than I felt the disgusted emotions and hate-filled words. I felt it deeper than I felt the conflicted feelings I had towards the rest of the Mane Six. I felt it deeper than I felt my bruised ego from constantly being one up-ed by "Mare Do Well".

I could feel the voice which spoke of abandoning the others as they had me and the force that rebelled strongly against the very thought of it, both fighting inside me struggling for dominance. Each powerful in their own right.

**You see me soaring through the sky **

**I see you below as you walk on by **

**I could clear the sky in 10 seconds flat **

**How about that**

**How about that**

I flew away from the fountain, thinking about the first day Twilight came to Ponyville. How crazy her hair looked after I crashed into her and how amazed she was after I cleared the sky in ten seconds flat. 

**I could be sitting here on a cloud**

**Watching the sun as it starts to go down**

**The only thing missing is you by my side **

**Give me a smidge of confidence**

**Give me a speck of something that makes sense**

**Give me an idea of dependency**

**Give me a dash of loyalty **

**Loyalty**

I landed on a stray nearby cloud just big enough for me and thought about some of the fun times we had together. Like when Applejack and I were in that Iron Pony competition (when we weren't getting competitive anyway). And when Pinkie and I played pranks on the others. And how Fluttershy actually cheered loudly for me when I pulled off the Sonic Rainboom during Best Young Flier's competition.

**I could save my lonely soul for you **

**But the feeling in my heart can't follow through**

**You can give your broken heart to me**

**Cause you know that I'll stay with you**

**That's why they call me loyalty**

I thought about our adventures in the Everfree forest and how those wannabes the Shadowbolts tried to convince me to go with them, and how in the end, I fixed the bridge for my friends. I remembered how my loyalty to them earned me the element and how together we saved Princess Luna from Shade's influence.

**The sun shines bright, yet the rain pours on **

**Rainbows here one minute and then they're gone**

**They remind me ... of me and you**

**What did you do what did I do**

I thought about the time G decided to blow by for a visit. How she turned out to be a total jerk and how I ended up choosing Pinkie and the others over her after she lost it during the party Pinkie threw.

**Determination in those eyes **

**Where has it gone**

**Has it said goodbye**

**A lot has happened **

**But I'll stay by your side**

**Give me a smidge of confidence**

**Give me a speck of something that makes sense**

**Give me an idea of dependency**

**Give me a dash of loyalty **

**Loyalty**

I remembered the Best Young Flier's competition and how I felt so nervous, especially after Rarity and her wings enter the competition and kinda…maybe…almost made me decide not to compete. I remembered how she flew too close to the sun and melted them and how I risked the competition to save her _and_ pulled off the Sonic Rainboom at the same time.

**I could save my lonely soul for you**

**But the feeling in my heart can't follow through **

**You can give your broken heart to me**

**Cause you know that I'll stay with you**

**That's why they call me loyalty**

I remembered (begrudgingly) how I acted after Discord used his freaky magic on me and made me forget my loyalty to the others and had me thinking I was saving Cloudsdale by not helping them. I remembered how they had to chase me down and Twilight used her memory spell to get me back to normal. And how we all came together to defeat Discord just like we did Nightmare Moon.

**Time stands still when you're with me **

**How can I make you see**

**Your crazy antics make me want to scream**

**Your name so loud till my throat starts to bleed **

I thought about the time Pinkie wanted to throw an "after-birthday party" but forgot that her own birthday was that day and went loopy after she thought we didn't want to be friends with her anymore. She had me talking to a bucket of turnips! She almost replaced _me_ with a bucket of turnips!

**I could save my lonely soul for you**

**But the feeling in my heart can't follow through**

**You can give your broken heart to me**

**Cause you know that I'll stay with you**

**That's why they call me loyalty**

My mind made up, I flew back to the castle. I talked to my Mom and Dad, who were both up waiting for me. Parent thing, I guess. And then went up to my room. I fished out the light blue case and then repacked my bags. I woke Tank up and the two of us took off to the cloud where the fountain lay. Once we arrived, I took one last look around, before removing the amulet from around my neck and placing it one the cloud.

**I could save my lonely soul for you **

**But the feeling in my heart can't follow through**

**You can give your broken heart to me**

**Cause you know that I'll stay with you**

**That's why they call me loyalty**__

I opened up the case and took out another necklace—the Element of Loyalty. My element. I placed it around my neck and put the case back in my bag. Tank smiled, as though he knew the decision I'd made and was proud of me. I put one hoof one the amulet and a glow akin to the one that brought Tank and I here enveloped us. We were going home.

**This is not part of the song. Next chapter, Dash returns and helps the Mane Six fight Shade. Oh yeah, and the CMC and everypony else. For anyone who's interested, Jetstream and Sun Striker, that's Rainbow's mom and dad, told her to be careful and if helping her friends and Equestria was what she felt she needed to do, they would support her and they were proud of her for standing by her friends when they needed her and so on and so forth. You know the drill. Please Review, she asks sweetly. **


	11. Chapter 11: United We Stand Strong

Disclaimer: I'm actually independently wealthy and own MLP FIM and I write fanfics just to throw you off.

Chapter 11: United We Stand Strong

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy all stood together in front of the castle. After the combined power of the Princesses' magic managed to alleviate the dark spell that had affected them while they slept and given Shade more than enough time to prepare for battle, they hurried outside to defend against Shade. The sky grew grey and nearly colorless as hurricane force winds plowed through the city. Thunder crashed ominously above, but the rain refused to fall. Fluttershy let out a small "meep" and Pinkie's tail flailed around wildly.

The pink pony herself was feeling somewhat morbid and her mane and tail were flat and straight, though the latter of the two continued to twitch violently. "This is it girls." She warned, trying to keep her normally active random mind off the Shade-induced nightmare that had affected her so deeply. "They're here."

"They?" Rarity had just enough time to question Pinkie's word choice before she saw what her friend meant. Moving with the speed and intimidation of a frightening, well-trained, powerful army was a plethora of ponies. All in a machine like state; unable to think for themselves and empowered by Shade's sinister magic. Leading the brainwashed crowd was the notorious pony himself.

He signaled for his militia to stop and approached the ponies attempting to oppose him. "So, finally we meet face to face. An honor, I'm sure. Are your Princesses going to fight as well, or are they simply abandoning their subjects?"

"You must be Umbras Shade." Twilight was the first to speak. "The Princesses would never abandon anypony!"

"Luna did once. I know you're familiar with Nightmare Moon. I'm pleased you know my work."

"**You** created Nightmare Moon?"

"Don't sound so surprised. It was filly's play really. I can do _so_ much better now. Just look around you." The spelled ponies had moved to surround the Elements of Harmony. "Each of these ponies," Shade continued, "is capable of using negativity. Not as powerful as me, but capable nonetheless. Now, the game has changed and here are the rules. Defeat those lost in the darkest possible corners of their minds, and they will be free. But be warned, not all are equal in their ability."

"Ya can't do this Shade!" Applejack yelled.

"Really? Just try and stop me."

The Earth pony lunged at Shade, but fell through as he began to disappear, cackling at the weakness of the ponies. As soon as he disappeared, the mind controlled ponies swarmed the Elements, leaving them to fight against ponies who never did them any harm, fillies and colts who were far to young and innocent to be forced into this, and ponies they knew and admired and cared about.

Since they couldn't activate their elements without a certain Pegasus pony, the rest of the Mane Six were forced to attack via horns, hooves, and wings while dodging blasts of powerful negative magic. Rarity found herself having to distract many of them with gemstones and quickly-made, but still fabulous, dresses and jackets and hats and whatever else she was able to make. Applejack bucked nearby rocks and statues and whatnot trying to discourage anypony from coming closer, without hurting them. Pinkie Pie called upon the awesomely random pony power of the portable Pinkie Pie party planner plazooka. Presents, noisemakers, streamers, birthday cakes and one enormous ball of wrapping paper all became dangerous weapons as they chased after ponies.

Twilight tried to use her magic to undo the spell, and while some of the ponies were freed, took one look around them, and ran for the hills, many were still under Shade influence. It soon became a battle of magic prowess and while Twilight could hold her own against two or three, the lavender Unicorn was soon overpowered as more ponies began to lend a helping hoof against her. Fluttershy was mostly hiding from anypony that so much as glanced in her direction, and because of that was largely ignored. But when she noticed Twilight in trouble, she couldn't just leave her friend to the preverbal timberwolves. She bravely (for Fluttershy anyway) trotted over to the attacking ponies and quietly demanded (begged) for them to stop attacking Twilight.

When they only increased the amount of power they were using against the Unicorn, Fluttershy asked for their attention once more. When she was again denied, she took a deep breath, summoned all her courage, and assaulted them with The Stare. As quickly as each element was able to escape one pony, another popped up to replace them. The elements found themselves against a wall as their attackers closed in.

"So Twi, what's yer pan fer gettin' us outta this?" Applejack questioned.

"Yes Twilight, it might help just a tad if we could come up with a Plan B. As beautiful as my work is, I find myself running out of usable materials." Rarity agreed.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!"

"Well think faster. Even my portable Pinkie Pie party planner plazooka isn't working anymore. Hey! You can't eat the cake!"

While Pinkie rambled about how rude it was to eat a pony's cake while she's using it to attack other ponies, the crowd began to split just enough so that three small fillies could make their way to the front. Applejack and Rarity right out gaped once they identified the fillies before them. Twilight gasped and Fluttershy let out an almost inaudible "oh my". Once she noticed what everypony else were staring at, Pinkie Pie's mane and tail fell even flatter than before.

"We are the Cutie Mark Crusader negative soldiers! Time to say lights out, elements!" Scootaloo proclaimed.

"You won't get your Cutie Marks as soldiers in Shade's army." Twilight argued.

"Why not?" Sweetie Belle wondered, genuinely confused in spite of Shade's influence.

Twilight, unable to resist a moment to lecture, replied. "Because a Cutie Mark comes from within. It helps you realize you special talent and shows everypony else who you are and who you were born to be. And you girls were definitely not born to be bad ponies who work for Umbras Shade."

"How would _you_ know?" Applebloom demanded angrily in her southern accent. "We've tried everythin' else an' it failed. It always fails. Without our Cutie Marks we're jus a bunch o' noponies. Jus foals who ain't no good ta nopony!"

"Pathetic losers not worth anypony's time." Scootaloo agreed.

"Weak fillies who'll never be able to use magic." Sweetie Belle tapped her horn for emphasis.

"Or fly."

"Or help out 'round the farm."

"All because we don't have our Cutie Marks!" They screeched simultaneously.

"Who in Equestria done told you such a load o' horseapples?" Applejack demanded, finally finding her voice.

Applebloom gazed darkly at her older sister. "You did." Applejack didn't even have time to question her before she spoke again. "All together girls. Cutie Mark Crusader negative power!"

Rarity watched in a mixture of shock and fear as a dark aura surrounded her little sister contrasting with the pure white of her body and horn. Similar auras formed around Applebloom and Scootaloo as well. As Shade said before, those of strong spirit and kind heart were transformed into powerful negative tools of darkness. The dark magic separated into beams and claws and ropes and zoomed towards the elements.

They were singed and slashed and tied down, the negative powers drained their energy and made it harder for them to fight back. But they had to fight back. If the Elements of Harmony became slaves to Umbras Shade, then all hope was truly lost. Just when they thought they could no longer fight, a chorus of animal calls caught the attention of all the ponies. Dogs, cats, chickens, mice, hamsters, birds of prey, insects, bats, and more came pouring into the streets. Some were from the woods nearby Ponyville. Some lived near Fluttershy's cabin. Some were even from the Everfree forest, but they were all here now, in Canterlot. And they were all attacking the mindless ponies of Shade's army.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack gasped as she watched animals and ponies chase each other through the streets. Even the Cutie Mark Crusaders had gotten temporarily mixed up in the fray.

"Twilight!" Spike's voice cut through the noise as he reached them riding atop a galloping Zecora.

"Spike? Zecora? What are you two doing here?"

"We heard about what was happening so we got as many animals as we could together to help cause, well, there weren't any ponies around." Spike explained.

"Thank you very much so for the help Spiky-wiky. But Zecora, is there perhaps anyway you could be of assistance to us in freeing all these ponies?" Rarity asked.

"No 'fraid not. Shade's magic is more powerful than anything I've sought." The zebra replied. "Only six artifacts hold the power you seek. You yourselves know very well of which I speak. If Shade's defeat is your greatest desire, the Elements of Harmony together must conspire. Attack Shade not alone, but united as one. Only then will this battle be over and done."

The five ponies nodded their understanding, and after making sure Zecora, Spike, and the animals could handle what was going on around them, Twilight concentrated as hard as she could and barely summoned the last of her magic in order to teleport herself and the other four ponies with her to the Royal throne room, where Shade was.

The light from the spell flashed away to reveal a completely disoriented Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, a slightly dizzy Rarity, and a magically exhausted Twilight Sparkle. Shade looked up at the flash and greeted his enemies with a dangerous toothy smile. "Ah, welcome. To be honest I was afraid I'd sorely overestimated you all. It took you forever to get here. But bonus points for arriving in style."

"Shade what have you done with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?" Rarity demanded.

"Nothing. For the moment. They're safe, in the dungeon."

"Let them go Umbras Shade-y." Pinkie Pie, of course.

"Or what? You'll attack me with that stupid cannon of yours? Listen and listen well. You five may be the embodiment of Harmony, but I am the embodiment of negativity. I am the source of all things negative! Fear, greed, self-doubt, hate, sadness, anger, betrayal, worthlessness, lies, even dark magic itself—all come from me. As long as negative powers exist I will exist. As long as cowardice and trepidation abound so shall I. I am Umbras Shade, and my power is too great to be defeated by the likes of you!"

As he spoke the same eerie fog that had imprisoned thousands of other innocent ponies swirled around Fluttershy and the others. The shy Pegasus couldn't see a way out of this. In about two minutes they were all about to be nothing more than mindless soldiers in the army of a mad pony and there was nothing anypony could do about it. Or was there? Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a rainbow-colored streak headed toward the castle. _Fast_. There was only one creature of flight that could move with such speed. _Rainbow, you came. _

A blur knocked into Shade with enough force to send him sprawling, and subsequently cause the negative fog around his captors to lift before any permanent damage could be done. Shade pulled himself to his hooves and identified the force that attacked him. He noticed with distaste that it was the same cerulean Pegasus he _thought _he'd dealt with before. Why was she here? _Element of Loyalty, _he reminded himself with a new anger. _Despite my influence, despite her own sordid feelings, she could not deny her fundamental nature. She could not abandon her friends in their greatest time of need._

I couldn't help but smirk as I watched Shade's face steadily contort to one of anger. With a satisfied snort I flew closer to Fluttershy and the others, hovering just above their heads. Pinkie Pie, strangely enough, was the first to shake herself out of her stupor and I noticed with triumph that her hair was inflated again. It was nowhere near the curly craziness it normally was, but it was a giant leap from five seconds ago.

"Rainbow, you're back." Was her glee filled exclamation that seemed to awaken the others as well and cause them all to start chattering quickly about topics I couldn't keep up with right now.

Focusing on the matter at hoof I replied aloofly, "yeah, you guys should really know better than to try and have fun without me."

"Enough!" Shade snapped irritably. "It doesn't matter if you have all the elements, you still can't beat me. I'm much too powerful for you!"

"Yer wrong." Applejack replied confidently. "Cause now that we're all together, there's no possible way ya can win. The truth of the matter is, united; the Elements o' Harmony are more than a match for ya!"

After she said that, we all tapped into our elements. Not the necklaces or crown, but the Element of Harmony within each of us. It was the Element of Loyalty that wouldn't allow me to leave my friends to fight alone, in spite of all that happened between us. And it was that element I called upon now, to help all of Equestria and defeat Umbras Shade. I felt it flow through me as my wings stopped beating and I was floating in the air under its power. That feeling—the feeling absolute energy flowing through you until you become a force for the pure power itself—that has no equal. Around me Twi, AJ, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy were in the same state wholeness that I was. Our necklaces (and crown) began to glow with an ethereal radiance as they became a catalyst for the elements within us to escape. They elements' power grew as they came in contact with one another and banded together to form a rainbow of power, harmony, and_ magic_. This was the force that freed Princess Luna from Nightmare Moon. This was the force that turned Discord back into stone. I found it impossible to believe there was any way Shade could surpass it.

And yet that's exactly what he did in summoning a sphere of murky fog around him that not only protected him, but split the rainbow into six colors which floated there, before fading away completely. As we were lowered to the floor, Shade's disgusting cackle reached our ears. "You see? I told you my power was too great. You see them, down there?" He waved a hoof and a—seriously a crystal ball?—appeared and showed us the many ponies in the streets still inflicted with Shade's negativity. "Their negativity gives me power, and my power feeds their negativity. You don't stand a chance, elements. You never have. Give up now, and I might make you commanders in my army."

"No chance Shade. W-we'll defeat you. We'll find a way. Um, right girls?"

"Fluttershy's right Shade. This isn't over!" Twilight agreed.

I tuned out of the conversation at that point as a memory played in my head unbidden, but certainly welcome. "_The more bleak things got the stronger the darkness became. In time it came to call itself Umbras Shade."_

"_So how did you stop it?" I asked, thoroughly engrossed in the story._

"_At the time it couldn't be stopped. His power was too great. Using an ancient Arderialian artifact, however, our ancestors were able to decrease his power significantly. It was called the Color Quartz."_

"_It was able to diminish Shade's power. Doing so drained it almost completely. The last shard of power was fashioned into a jewel and passed down from generation to generation."_

"_We left the last shard of the Color Quartz with you, to guard you from Shade's evil."_

I held the Color Quartz amulet in my hoof. Two trips between worlds and it still glowed just as brightly as before. But if using it diminish Shade's power drained its energy, then I would never be able to return to Arderial. I would never see my parents again, or my birth home. I closed my eyes tightly willingly myself to remember all that had happened in Arderial. How I discovered I got my speed from my mom and my reckless nature from my dad. How I blew the aristocrats away with my awesome tricks and how funny they all looked covered in cloud particles while trying to pull off the Sonic Rainboom. How much fun I had exploring every nook and cranny of Arderial and how much I enjoyed hanging out with all the new friends I met.

Could I really turn my back on all that? Just forget about it and go back to being Rainbow Dash of Ponyville and Cloudsdale instead of Princess Rainbow Dash of Arderial? Just forget about how much fun it was hanging out with my parents and how totally awesome they both were? Just forget about an entire skyland populated completely by Pegasi who understood the need to fly and be free and have some attention from time to time?

_No, _I thought, _I can't just forget. But at the same time I can't just forget my Equestrian life either. The fact I came back in the first place is a testimony to that. And if I don't use the amulet for its intended purpose, my return will have no meaning at all. _I felt my head start to throb. I didn't ever think this much. I was a doer; not a thinker. But it was important I got this right. Narrowing my eyes, I made up my mind. "Mom, Dad, I swear I'm doing the right thing."

I tightened my grip around the amulet and flew straight at Shade, just as a beam of dark energy was coming toward the others. I intercepted that beam and while it hit me head on, I was more aware of the amulet's glow now than ever. As the glow grew I felt Shade's magic fighting back even harder. The blasts continued to vie for dominance until finally, Shade and his negative forces were completely engulfed in white light. When the light receded, Shade was still standing, but for the first time seemed vulnerable. The jewel mounted on the amulet was dark and without light. It seemed cold and impersonal now, but before I had time to really delve into the idea that I could never return to Arderial, Shade sent another enraged blast right at me!

Going airborne and reacting with speed and precision only I could pull off, I barely avoided getting zapped to pieces. "Girls!" I called down to the others. "Once more, let's do it!"

While we harnessed the power of harmony, Shade summoned the power of negativity. This was our last chance. The elements couldn't handle another attack and neither could we. And it was obvious Shade was pouring everything he had left into one final, desperate attack. Whoever won this fight, would win the war. Once again the elements bound together, creating another rainbow, which soared towards Shade. At the same time, Shade unleashed everything he had in the form of a black beam swirling with dark purple energy. The two forces met, and for a moment it didn't look like anypony would win.

Then, the elements began slowly overtaking Shade's power, gaining inch after inch on the beam of darkness. Finally with one last surge of power, the rainbow struck not only the energy beam, but its creator as well. Shade's revenge-based threats could be heard and after the rainbow left he was gone. All six of us collapsed tiredly as the sun broke through the clouds and the storm—which surprise, surprise had been a product of Shade's magic—cleared up almost instantly. Pinkie, having swallowed a cake she got who-knows-where whole, was the first of us to get up. She went over to the window and started frantically calling us over.

As I looked out the window and noticed so many ponies being reunited with loved ones and going back to their normal lives and just being free from the monstrosity of Shade's influence, I couldn't help but feel proud like I made the right choice. I glanced at the powerless amulet in my hoof once more before placing it around my neck. So what if I wasn't a Princess anymore? Shade was finally defeated, and in the end, that was all that mattered.

**Way to go RD we always knew you could do it! While this would be a great place to sign off, we can't leave town without having the Mane Six talk out the whole Mare Do Well deal, and I'm pretty sure the CMC are still emotionally scarred about the lies Shade fed to them. Emotion abounds! Please Review for the victory of the elements.**


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

Disclaimer: By all things Equestrian, I don't own MLP FIM

Chapter 12: Epilogue

I repositioned my wings to catch the slightest of tailwinds, which propelled me faster through the cloudless sky. After Shade's defeat two weeks ago, things were finally getting back to normal around here. That is we were all back in Ponyville and everyone was transitioning from whatever sick twisted games Shade had played with their minds and Pinkie had thrown a party in celebration which resulted in hats made out of _cake_ and everypony generally just going crazy for awhile. So yeah, normal.

"Rainbow!" A voice drifted up to reach my ears and pull me away from my thoughts

"Squirt. Hang on; I'll be down in a sec." From what I'd managed to gather, Scoots and her friends had been among the ponies forced into Shade's army. The girls tried to get them to talk about it and while Applebloom and Sweetie Belle had been quiet for awhile, they eventually ended up talking privately to their sisters about what Shade said. Scootaloo, however, didn't talk about what happened to anypony—as far as I knew.

I coasted to stop right next to her. "What'd ya wanna talk about kid?"

Scootaloo's throat felt like it was going to close up. She _needed_ to talk to Rainbow about why she joined Shade's army but what if Rainbow was angry that she believed Shade's lies? What if Rainbow really did think she was a pathetic loser not worth her time? When her friends talked to their sisters, they were assured that they'd grow up to be hard-working and magical ponies, but Rainbow wasn't Scootaloo's sister no matter how much the latter wished otherwise. Rainbow didn't have say nice things to make her feel better, and she didn't know if she could handle the truth.

"I just…wanted to know where you disappeared to after Mare Do Well."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion as I looked into the pale purple ones of the younger Pegasus. I didn't believe that was all she wanted to talk about, but hey, I'm not gonna ignore a chance to toot my own horn. "Oh just a little place you never heard of."

"Maybe I have. We're studying Equestrian geography in school."

I shook my head as my mane swished back and forth. "This place I went to isn't in Equestria. See, I went to a whole other world called Arderial."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah. And would you believe the Princess of Arderial just happens to also be the fastest pony in Equestria?"

"You're the Princess? Really? But you lived your whole life in Equestria, right?"

"It's a long story. What say we go on up to my cloud house and I'll tell you there?" I motioned for her to get on my back, when she did I took off with awesome speed, even if a little more careful than usually. Once we got inside I regaled her with tales of my journey and the awesomeness of my birth home. Then I showed her the amulet, and when she asked why it wasn't glowing like in the story, I told her about how Shade was defeated.

For some reason she looked at me with the most heartbroken face, like somepony told her no matter what she did she'd never earn her Cutie Mark and would always be a blank flank. It made _me _want to cry and I do _not_ do crying. At all. Ever. "I'm sorry." She muttered lowly, as if she had done something unforgivable, like ban chocolate from Equestria or something. "I'm sorry…you can't go home." She finished lamely.

I snorted at that. "A rather loaded apology for something that wasn't even your fault, don't you think? What's wrong Scoots? What'd he do to you?"

"What makes you think he did anything to me?"

"Because you've been avoiding me for two weeks. I'm starting to feel a little insulted, actually. I thought you were my number one fan. C'mon Scoots, where's the love?"

She giggled a little bit when I put on a pout. "I'm still you're number one fan." She replied vehemently. "I mean you wouldn't ever…kick me out of your fan club or anything, would you? Like if I got lame?" She said the last part in a near-whisper and I was beginning to understand what had gone down between her and Shade.

"Is that what he told you? That I thought you were lame?"

She shook her head. "That's what you told me. There was this fog and it showed me what I'd be like when I grow up and I was flying and you flew by and challenged me to a race and when we were on the second or third lap my wings wouldn't work right and I couldn't fly and I was falling fast but you saved me just before I crashed." Instead of looking happy the filly before was reduced nearly to tears as she paused and drew a shaky breath. "And after you saved me, you told me how lame I was and how pathetic I was to be a grown Pegasus and couldn't even fly and then you said it was cause I didn't have my Cutie Mark and that I was just a big waste of your time and—"

Scootaloo had broken off, unable to say anything more due to the fact she was weeping heavily on the floor as her body jumped with sobs. Forget that heartbreaking look, the sight of her in tears almost sent me to tears. I was only able to hold off because a) crying wouldn't help and b) I. Do. Not. Cry. Now if only I could remember that.

Saying nothing, I just moved closer to her and draped a wing around her, holding her tightly as she leaned into the embrace. When her tears had dried and the only sounds she gave were deep shuddering breaths as she tried to calm down, I released her and folded my slightly sore wing back into place. "You must really think I'm lame now. Cool ponies don't cry all over their idols." Scootaloo said dejectedly.

"Everypony cries sometimes Scoots. And if somepony gives 'em a wing to cry on, I don't see the problem."

"Even you?" She asked skeptically, looking me in the eye for the first time since the tears started. "Do you cry too, Rainbow?"

I bit back a groan. Me and my big mouth. "Yeah kid, even me. Do you think that makes me any less awesome, if I cry sometimes?"

"Of course not!" She seemed appalled by the very idea of me being less than awesome. I think I could really learn to get along with this kid.

"Exactly, and it doesn't make you lame either. And as for those ideas Shade put into your head—they were lies. I don't think you're lame cause you don't have your Cutie Mark or can't fly. You're a Pegasus, which means by right of birth you'll earn your Cutie Mark and you'll learn to fly. It might take some time, but you'll get there."

"You promise?"

"Pinkie Pie promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." I crossed my heart and hovered a bit in the air. "See? I already got two of the three down." That brought genuine unburdened laughter from the filly and I found myself joining in. After seeing how nerve-wracked she'd been the past two weeks, it was good to see her finally feeling better.

Later that day, after I dropped Scoots back in Ponyville, I found myself wanting to talk to somepony myself. Actually, I wanted to talk to _five_ someponies. And after I searched nearly every corner of the town, I finally found them all gathered under some apple trees at Sweet Apple Acres. Fluttershy was the first to spot me, but because she was so annoyingly quiet, Twilight was the one who announced my presence to the group. I landed with ease, but I managed to kick up the smallest amount of dust, which of course Rarity went over the moon about.

"Rainbow, stop flapping your wings! You're getting us all icky."

I grinned cheekily and pumped my wings strongly twice more, sending more dust in the worried Unicorn's general direction. When the dust cleared Rarity was dressed from head-to-hoof in clothing and boots and a sun hat, that all had just enough dust on them to take away that new clothes shine.

"Now look what you did! You ruined my Thursday outdoors wear. You should be ashamed Rainbow!" With that she began undressing to reveal layer of untouched outfit. She neatly folded the soiled clothes and placed them in her nearby saddlebag. I rolled my eyes. Leave it Rarity to take all fashion precautions to ensure she doesn't get a grass stain.

"S'now that the great dust crisis 'as been solved, what can we do ya fer Rainbow?" AJ asked with a short laugh. Neither of us could ever see why Rarity felt the need to get so defensive over a little stain or a chipped hoof.

"I talked to Scootaloo today," I began.

"Oh is she ok?" Fluttershy spoke up.

"Yeah, she's fine. We talked it out and she knows what Shade told her was a lie. She's cool now. But after I talked to her I realized that I'm not."

"What do you mean Rainbow?" Twilight asked, but she had that look in her eye like she already knew.

"I mean Mare Do Well. Look, I get what you guys were trying to do…and I understand that I was acting like a stuck up jerk, and I'm sorry. But you went about it the wrong way! You went behind my back and created a fake hero and took all the attention from me, yeah, but you also proved that you were more willing to double-cross me than talk to me face-to-face if you thought you were justified!" I was yelling my lungs out by the end. I couldn't help it. Every time I thought about Mare Do Well I got angry, and began to wonder weather or not my friends were still my friends, or if I was theirs. And until I got around this, I would keep on getting angry and doubting our friendship. Hence the reason why I was here.

Unsurprisingly, Applejack was the first to go on the defensive. "Now hold on jus a minute. Ya wouldn't have listened even if we did talk ta ya 'bout it. You thought you were justified, same as we did. Further more, 'stead of talkin' ta us 'bout how ya were feelin', ya jus wrote us a letter an' ran away with yer tail 'tween your legs!"

"Because I didn't think you would listen! You talk about me not listening to you, but none of you are listening to me, either! On that note, you didn't even give me a chance! Not once did you come to me and say 'Rainbow you're getting a little too pig-headed. Maybe you should tone it down.' Not once!"

"Yes we did, Rainbow." Twilight spoke up. "We tried to tell you were getting too egotistical, but you wouldn't listen."

"So that makes it all right to go behind somepony's back and embarrass her in front of the entire town? If it was any other pony, would you have pulled such a cheap trick? Or is just for little ole arrogant Rainbow? 'She thinks she's all that, but she's really not. Let's put on a costume and show her up in front of the entire town and say we're teaching her a lesson. Won't that be fun?'"

"Darling, that wasn't what we were trying to do. We were just—"

"I know what you were doing Rarity; I know what all of you were doing! I can't believe I ever came back. I can't believe I risked everything to keep Shade from hurting you! I should've just let him have you!"

"Then why did you?" Fluttershy's voice was loud and strong enough to interrupt whatever the others were going to say, yet it still had the gentleness so characteristic of the shy Pegasus. "Why did you come back when you said that you weren't going to be loyal to us anymore? That you weren't going to be our friends anymore?"

I shrugged, most of my anger some how gone at Fluttershy's questions. "Honestly I don't know. I wasn't going to come back, but then I saw what was happening to you guys… A really strong part of me wanted to stay, to leave on your own and forget about any bonds we might have forged. But an even stronger part needed to go, to make sure you were all ok and to help you because you might not make it out otherwise. I guess no matter what happened between us, in the end, I couldn't leave my friends hanging."

It was quiet for a minute after that, while everyone took that in. Then Twilight spoke up. "I'm sorry Rainbow. The whole Mare Do Well thing was my idea. You're right, we used an untested extreme method that we wouldn't normally use on anypony else. We shouldn't have done that."

"I apologize as well dear. I should've known better than to lower myself to such petty standards." Rarity said with a little flick of her mane.

Applejack glared at Rarity for a moment at that petty standards comment before she turned back to me. "Ah'm sorry too, Sugarcube. Ah guess we all just got a bit carried away with the whole situation. It wasn't fair what we did ta ya, cause of that."

"It's ok. And I should've have talked to you all about how I felt instead of skipping town. I'm sorry for all that stuff I said in my letter, and for almost abandoning you guys when you needed me the most. That wasn't very loyal of me."

"We weren't very loyal to you either." Fluttershy spoke up quietly. "We can't ask you for your loyalty but not be loyal to you in turn. Besides, you came back despite your anger towards us when you saw we were in danger. What do you call that?"

I smiled. "Loyalty. And friendship." And because no mushy moment would be complete without it, we all pulled in for a group hug. Suddenly Pinkie appeared hanging upside down in a tree. "Hey what's everypony still doing all the way out here? The party's over at Sugarcube Corner. Come on, let's go."

"Party?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah party. What else do you call a big get together with all our friends and streamers and balloons and decorations and cake and punch and party games and noise makers and music and fun? Whoa." There was a crash as she fell out of the tree. "I got it ready while Rainbow was tossing dust at Rarity. It's a sorry-Dash-for-Mare-Do-Well-you're-still-everyone's-favorite-pony-we-saved-the-world-from-Umbras-Shadey-after-party-party! Everypony's already there, so let's go already."

"Not quite yet." Rarity spoke up. "I have put on the proper attire for such an event."

AJ and I looked at one another, rolled our eyes, grabbed our prissy friend, and took off for Sugarcube Corner. "Last one to the party is a rotten dragon egg!" I called out as the others ran to catch up. We were all having fun, why shouldn't we? Mare Do Well was finally gone, and my friends and I were friends again. There could only be more fun times ahead.

**Wow. Ladies and Gentlecolts, Foals of all ages, behold the final chapter. Our exciting tail has come to an end. Before we come to a close, I'd just like to thank all the followers, favorite-ers, and reviewers. You've all been a great inspiration and I'm glad you all enjoyed At the End of the Rainbow. **


End file.
